


Sleepless in Ponyville

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluttershy's the only one brave enough to put up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Ponyville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheriestar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheriestar).



> Date Written: 4 January 2012  
> Word Count: 295  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) 2011  
>  Recipient: [](http://cheriestar.livejournal.com/profile)[**cheriestar**](http://cheriestar.livejournal.com/)  
>  Stocking Link: <http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/183970.html?thread=4276642#t4276642>  
> Summary: Fluttershy's the only one brave enough to put up with her.  
> Spoilers: none  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Lauren Faust, Hasbro Studios, Studio B Productions, and The Hub. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", The Hub, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is my very first story for this fandom, so please be kind. I love me some Fluttershy like crazy, but hadn't really thought about putting her with Rarity until I saw the request. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope to write more for this fandom in the future.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for trying something new…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means that all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I get a beta that requires changes.

"Hold still, Fluttershy!"

"But, Rarity--"

"I said, hold still!" comes the imperious command. "Do you want this taffeta to wrinkle before I can even get the dress finished?"

Fluttershy sighs and does what Rarity wants. She always ends up doing what Rarity wants. Unless she can subtly convince Rarity that doing the opposite is not only a better idea, but Rarity's to begin with. But there will be no convincing this time. Rarity is designing a dress for Princess Luna, and has been beside herself with the stress of it all for the last week straight. Opal ran off to hide at Pinkie Pie's, of all places, when Rarity hit three days without sleep.

"I'm the only one brave enough to put up with her," Fluttershy mutters to herself, then squeaks as one of Rarity's pins pricks her withers.

"Sorry, Fluttershy. Oh, I hope that doesn't bleed and ruin the dress."

Taking a deep breath, Fluttershy turns to face the unicorn. "Rarity, the dress is beautiful. Princess Luna will love it. But you need some sleep."

"I need no such--" Her words are cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn. Fluttershy just stares at her, resisting the urge to kiss her nose. "Oh all right, I'll take a quick twenty minute catnap, but then I simply _must_ get back to working on this dress."

Fluttershy smiles and stands patiently as Rarity removes the dress with her magic. Once the dress is safely on a pony-quin, she begins to herd Rarity toward the bedroom. "I'll even join you," she says softly. "You always have better naps when I join you."

Rarity snorts softly. "You mean I always sleep longer when you join me, don't you?"

"It's still better sleep, Rarity, and that's all that matters."


End file.
